1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to composite sheet materials that include a nonwoven or woven fabric and a thermoplastic material, to a method of forming the same, and to products that include such a composite sheet material.
2. Background Information
Composite materials that consist of a thermoplastic nonwoven material with a thermoplastic material are known in the public. The outer surface(s) of such composite products, however, typically have poor scratch resistance, poor abrasion qualities, poor stain resistance, and poor color brilliance, are difficult to adhere to, have undesirable appearance characteristics (e.g., uneven surface finish), and do not accept pigment or print well.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a composite product that overcomes the above shortcomings and provides additional enhancements.